15 petits faits entre Wendy et Fairy Tail
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Fairy Tail était une grande et étrange famille. Wendy était heureuse d'en faire partie.


**Encore quelques drabbles sur mes Dragons Slayers préférés, cette fois concentré sur Wendy parce que j'adore cette petite. Bien sûr sans oublier l'équipe Natsu et Fairy Tail. Sinon ça serait pas drôle et aussi mignon, voyons.**

 **Ah et du coup, faites attention : c'est niais, extrêmement niais. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en exaspérer...**

 **On rappelle que Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **15 petits faits entre Wendy et Fairy Tail**

 **1\. Inquiétude.**

C'était très rare, mais il arrivait que Wendy se retrouve à l'infirmerie, non pas en tant que guérisseuse mais en tant que patiente.

Elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise, assit sur un lit, tandis que Mirajane s'assurait qu'elle allait bien.

Mais alors que Mirajane lui faisait part de ses observations, elle se tut subitement.

— Attends un instant, Wendy. Je reviens.

Mirajane alla près de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Contrairement à Wendy, elle ne parut pas surprise lorsque Natsu, Grey, Happy, Carla, Erza, Lucy et même Gajeel s'effondrèrent par terre parce que leur soutien – la porte – avait été bougée.

— Vous n'êtes pas très discret, déclara joyeusement Mirajane en souriant.

Wendy déglutit. Le sourire de Mirajane semblait tout sauf amical.

Elle sentait que les autres allaient bientôt la rejoindre sur les lits de l'infirmerie...

.

 **2\. Réunion.**

Lucy ne comprenait pas comment Wendy faisait ça... Pour sa part, elle aurait depuis longtemps craqué, soit par peur de mourir ou par agacement.

Actuellement, à la guilde de Fairy Tail se trouvait le rassemblement de mages les plus dangereux du monde, simplement parce qu'ils pourraient probablement détruire Magnolia et peut-être tout Fiore à eux seuls.

Assis autour d'une grande table se trouvaient Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Luxus, Cobra, Rogue et Sting. Les Dragon Slayers. Et Wendy bavardait gaiement entourée de tous ces dangers ambulants qui pourraient brûler, électrocuter, exploser et détruire la guilde à cause d'une de leur lubie.

Lucy frissonna. Elle sentait que ça allait mal tourner cette réunion des Dragon Slayers...

.

 **3\. La faiblesse de Luxus.**

Luxus n'était pas faible. En fait, il ne connaissait aucune pitié et n'avait aucune faiblesse connue bien importante. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait...

Il venait de découvrir l'une de ses plus grandes faiblesses mais, parce qu'il était un fort combattant, tentait de ne pas faiblir et de tenir bon, regardant droit devant lui.

Sauf qu'il eut le malheur de détourner le regard et ses yeux se portèrent sur la petite fille aux cheveux bleus qui avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Il grimaça. Erreur fatale.

— Bon d'accord, finit-il par dire, incapable de résister plus longtemps. Je vais te lire une histoire.

— Super, merci Luxus-kun !

Luxus soupira devant le sourire joyeux de Wendy.

Il était vraiment impuissant face aux larmes d'enfant...

.

 **4\. Promenade.**

Lucy et Natsu se promenaient dans les rues de Magnolia en compagnie de Wendy, puisqu'Erza avait à se rendre à l'armurerie, que Grey était apparemment occupé avec Juvia et qu'Happy et Carla étaient restés à la guilde.

Ils n'étaient donc que trois de l'équipe Natsu, à se balader dans la ville, passant près d'une place où se trouvait le marché, allant du marchand de fruit à un fleuriste. Tous criaient pour attirer l'attention des passants, mais Lucy, Natsu et Wendy ne s'en préoccupaient pas, du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un leur cri :

— Eh, charmante demoiselle ! Dites donc à votre amoureux de vous offrir des fleurs ! Ou alors offrez-en à votre adorable petite sœur !

Autant dire que le visage rougissant de Lucy suffit à exprimer ses pensées tandis que Natsu riait bêtement à côté d'elle et que Wendy souriait avec satisfaction, clairement amusée.

.

 **5\. Prisonnière.**

— Wendy a été enlevé ? s'exclama Mirajane à l'annonce de Lucy. Mais c'est affreux !

— Mais non, mais non...

Lucy était nonchalamment assise sur une chaise en fasse du bar, en train de lire un livre, en face d'une Mirajane et d'une Levy choquées.

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Lucy-chan ? demanda Levy. Et si ses ravisseurs décidaient de la blesser, de la torturer, et...

— Ils n'auront pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, assura Lucy en souriant. Natsu et les autres sont allés la sauver. Elle est hors de danger.

— Oh...

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qui étaient « les autres » dont parlait Lucy.

En fait, il serait peut-être mieux de s'inquiéter pour ces ravisseurs qui allaient subir la colère de six Dragon Slayers...

.

 **6\. Inquiétudes futures.**

Fairy Tail était une guilde qui profitait de chaque instant. Mais, avec cet enthousiasme et cette joie de vivre, il était parfois difficile de souffler et de réfléchir calmement.

Elle avait beau être encore une petite fille, cela n'empêchait pas Wendy d'être très observatrice derrière ses sourires et sa joie enfantine. Parfois, il lui semblait que le temps s'arrêtait dans toute cette cacophonie propre à Fairy Tail. Aussitôt, son bonheur se fanait et laissa place à la crainte.

Ces gens-là, qui étaient sa famille, finiraient-ils eux aussi par partir et disparaitre ? allaient-ils mourir à cause de leur témérité et leur désir d'aventures ? ou finiraient-ils par se lasser de cette vie d'insouciance et s'en iraient vers de plus calmes chemins, abandonnant cette ancienne vie derrière eux ?

— Eh, Wendy, pourquoi t'as l'air triste ? Allez, viens t'amuser ! On va montrer à l'autre glaçon de quel bois les Dragon Slayers se chauffent !

Mais ce futur inquiétant n'était pas à considérer. Fairy Tail n'était pas sujette aux questionnements du temps : le passé était derrière, et le futur devant. Alors Wendy souriait et se disait que le futur était encore loin.

Elle était un membre de Fairy Tail, et Fairy Tail ne se vivait qu'au présent.

.

 **7\. Cauchemars.**

Les enfants étaient des proies faciles pour les cauchemars. Cela n'arrangeait rien d'avoir une vie mouvementée en compagnie des membres de Fairy Tail.

Alors il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce que Wendy en fasse. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille facilement effrayée, où une histoire d'horreur suffisait à lui faire peur. Voilà pourquoi Natsu interdisait formellement de raconter des histoires effrayantes à Wendy : seul lui avait le droit de lui faire peur.

Malheureusement, à Fairy Hills, Natsu n'était pas là pour la protéger de ses rêves tortueux. Alors, pour fuir ses cauchemars, il n'y avait qu'une solution.

Il n'était pas étonnant pour Erza, au petit matin, de trouver Wendy blottie contre elle dans son lit, avec un doux sourire, signe qu'elle dormait paisiblement, loin de tout mauvais rêve grâce à la présence réconfortante et protectrice de Titania.

.

 **8\. Peur.**

L'une des deux plus grandes peurs de Wendy était la solitude, que tous ceux qui lui soient cher finissent par disparaitre, morts ou en partant. Cette peur, que beaucoup connaissaient, était facilement effacée par les réconforts de ses proches.

Mais il y avait une autre peur qui la hantait, bien plus personnelle et que très peu de personnes pourraient comprendre : la peur de se transformer en dragon comme Acnologia. Elle enviait Natsu pour ne pas ressentir cette crainte, ou du moins ne pas le laisser paraitre. Pour sa part, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Wendy préférait soigner les autres que se battre... en plus du fait qu'elle n'aimait pas la violence, évidemment.

.

 **9\. Une simple rumeur.**

Il existait une rumeur à Magnolia. Comme quoi, le fou qui déciderait de qu'en prendre à Wendy Marvell, ne serait-ce que verbalement, disparaitrait mystérieusement.

Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que des rumeurs...

Jusqu'au jour où un voyou, ayant décidé qu'il menacerait Wendy, se mit à la suivre discrètement. Mais au lieu de parvenir à ses fins pour voler les affaires de sa victime, il se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre en face d'un étrange garçon aux cheveux noirs hérissés et aux sourcils en aciers.

Apparemment, ce voyou parvenu à survivre à sa mort prématurée et déconseilla à tous ses collègues d'attaquer cette petite fille, au risque de faire la rencontre d'un dragon démoniaque aux yeux rouges.

Comme quoi, les rumeurs...

.

 **10\. Question indiscrète.**

C'était rare – très rare – mais il était possible de s'ennuyer dans la guilde, principalement à cause de l'absence de Grey, Natsu et Erza.

Heureusement pour Wendy, Lucy était encore là, assise au bar, en train de boire la boisson qu'elle avait commandé à Mirajane.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Wendy, toute souriante, s'approche de son amie pour s'occuper.

— Lucy-chan ?

— Oui, Wendy ?

— Quand est-ce que toi et Natsu-kun vous aurez des enfants ?

Wendy ne comprit pas pourquoi Lucy s'étouffa soudainement... et pourquoi devenait-elle toute rouge ? Était-ce à cause du manque d'oxygène ?

Probablement.

.

 **11\. Surprotection.**

Chelia ne comprit pas comment elle s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation. À la base, elle était juste venue rendre visite à Wendy...

Alors pourquoi était-elle assise à une table, entourée de gens qui la regardaient avec méfiance ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?

— Si tu fais pleurer Wendy ou que tu la blesses, je vais...

— Natsu, ne la menace pas, enfin !

— Mais Luc'...

— Pff, vous êtes ridicules. Wendy n'est pas une petite fille sans défense.

— Vous avez raison, Grey-sama ! Juvia est d'accord avec vous !

— La ferme, le glaçon !

— La ferme toi-même, le four !

— Taisez-vous tous les deux !

— O-oui, Erza !

Chelia cligna des yeux. La famille de Wendy était vraiment très particulière...

C'était assez amusant .

.

 **12\. Une présence exceptionnelle.**

Quiconque la verrait s'étonnerait et croirait voir un fantôme.

Polyussica était à la guilde. Bien sûr, personne ne dirait cela à autre voix, sous risque d'attirer l'attention de la vieille dame effrayante.

Cela n'empêchait pas que sa présence ici était étrange. Alors discrètement – enfin... ils pensaient être discrets –, Natsu, Lucy, Erza et Grey la suivirent, laissant leur curiosité prendre le dessus.

Tout s'expliqua lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et virent Polyussica s'occuper d'une Wendy malade.

Ce fut avant qu'ils ne soient éjectés de l'infirmerie à grand coup de balais et de menaces de mort de la part de la vieille sorcière.

.

 **13\. Les yeux d'un enfant.**

Les enfants voyaient des choses que les plus grands ne voyaient pas, n'est-ce pas ? Que cela soit vrai ou pas, Lucy en était convaincue en voyant Wendy.

La jeune fille était assise par terre et semblait parler à quelqu'un. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Lucy aurait déjà appelé un psy. Mais ces derniers temps, elle savait que le plus incroyable et inexplicable se produisait. De plus, Wendy semblait assez heureuse, donc, à supposer qu'elle discute avec une entité invisible, cela ne devait pas être dangereux.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que cette fameuse entité qui bavardait avec Wendy n'était autre que le fantôme de Mavis, qui lui donnait quelques conseils...

— Et si tu veux obtenir quoi que ce soit de Makarov ou Luxus, il suffit de pleurer un peu. Ils n'y résistent pas aux larmes ! déclara joyeusement le premier maitre.

Que Mavis vienne en aide à Fairy Tail. Euh, en fait, non... pas Mavis, justement.

.

 **14\. Harcèlement.**

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

— Aucune idée.

Curieuses, Lucy et Levy rejoignirent l'endroit où tous les membres de la guilde – enfin, du moins un grand nombre – s'étaient rassemblés.

Elles parvinrent à se frayer un passage entre la foule et comprirent pourquoi tous s'étaient regroupés là : ils observaient Natsu et Wendy qui, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dormaient paisiblement, ignorant l'attention portée sur eux.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette scène : ils étaient tellement mignons !

Pas étonnant que Mirajane soit en train de prendre autant de photo que possible d'eux. Par contre, était-ce légal en sachant qu'elle comptait probablement vendre ces photos par la suite ?

.

 **15\. Planque secrète.**

Il était difficile de trouver un endroit calme dans la guilde. Peut-être l'infirmerie, mais c'était sans compter sur Natsu et Gray qui s'y retrouvaient souvent et, de ce fait, se disputaient tout le temps de leur convalescence – longue, trop longue, convalescence.

Il n'y avait donc qu'un endroit qui résistait au chaos habituelle de la guilde : le bureau de Makarov. Le Maitre de la guilde ne s'étonnait donc plus de voir certains se faufiler ici pour échapper à la cacophonie.

En fait, il s'y habituait. Notamment lorsque Wendy venait se reposer dans l'après-midi.

Après tout, les enfants avaient besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, non ?


End file.
